1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 5-hydrazono-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazoles and their use as foliar fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-disubstituted-1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,141, which issued to Jack Bernstein on June 6, 1967, discloses that various 5-amino or hydrazino-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazoles are useful as soil fungicides.